FreaKyu! (Paranormal?)
by ChoMinRa2811
Summary: Summary: "Aku juga tak mau dilahirkan begini."/"SADARLAH TUAN MUDA CHO! BANGUN DARI MIMPIMU, DASAR BODOH!"/Dia berbeda dari anak lain. Dia bisa melihat yang tidak bisa dilihat. Dia … Kelebihannya akan mengubah dunia./summarySucks! RnR! First fict;)


**FreaKyu! (Paranormal?)**

.

.

**Author:**

ChoMinRa2811

.

.

**Cast:**

Kyuhyun;

SuJu members;

And ..

Cho Ahra?

.

.

**Genre:**

Fantasy, Supernatural

Lil' bit of Romance

Friendship

School-life

.

.

**Disclaimer:**

Super Junior©SMEntertaiment

FreaKyu! (Paranormal?)©chominra2811

.

.

**WARN!**

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

NO BASH FOR THE CHARA!

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!

TYPO, ABAL, GAJE.

ZOMBIES EVERYWHERE!

KINDA YAOI (?)

ALL OF AUTHOR POV

FIRST FICT;) *capslockjebol xD*

.

.

**Summary:**

"Aku juga tak mau dilahirkan begini."/"SADARLAH TUAN MUDA CHO! BANGUN DARI MIMPIMU, DASAR BODOH!"/Dia berbeda dari anak lain. Dia bisa melihat yang tidak bisa dilihat. Dia … Kelebihannya akan mengubah dunia./summarySucks! RnR! First fict;)

**[Paranormal?]**

.

.

_'Ahh! Tidak! To-tolong! Sia-siapapun itu! Kyaaa!'_

_Krauk, krauk, krauk.._

_'KEKUATANKU, KEKUATANKU AKAN BERTAMBAH! MENGALAHKAN KEKUATAN AQUA SPLASHAMARINE, SANG PERI AIR! HOHOHOHOOHH!'_

"Apa yang dilakukannya?" suara seseorang bergema di dalam ruangan sepi itu. Kedengarannya suara seorang _yeoja_ yang sudah tua.

"Itu, loh, _halmeoni_, _krauk, _Lord Blackring memakan_, krauk_, kepala nyonya yang seksi itu! _Krauk_" jawaban terlontar dari bibir _namja_ yang sedang beranjak remaja sambil mengunyah _popcorn_. Matanya tak terlepas dari televisi.

"_Yuck!_ Itu sangat tidak baik!" seru _yeoja _tua yang dipanggil _halmeoni _tadi_._

"Yah, begitulah zombie." Jawaban keluar dari bibir _namja_ itulagi. Kyu. Cho Kyuhyun lengkapnya. _Namja_ cilik berumur 12 itu tergila-gila pada hal-hal berbau zombie.

"Kyuhyunnieee!" jeritan melengking terdengar dari lantai bawah.

"_Ne, noonaa!_" Kyuhyun menjerit tak mau kalah.

"_Ugh_, kalian membuatku pusing," Cho _Halmeoni_ menutup telinganya, menghentikan rajutan syal yang sedang ia buat.

"Kau bicara dengan siapaaa?" jeritan terdengar lagi. Meskipun tak sekeras yang pertama, sih.

"_Halmeonii_!" seru Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, turunlah sebentar…" kali ini suara _eomma _Cho yang terdengar.

"Iya, iya! Tunggu, _ne_, _Halmeonii.."_ Kyuhyun menjawab panggilan sang _eomma_, lalu berbicara pada neneknya.

.

.

"Kyuhyunnie, dengar _Eomma_, ne?" perkataan lembut _Eomma _Cho terdengar di indra pendengaran Kyuhyun. *apadehbahasanya._.v*

"_Hmm."_ Gumaman Kyuhyun menandakan bahwa dia mengatakan 'ya'.

"_Halmonie_ sudah meninggal, Kyuhyunnie. Dia sudah meninggal! _Eom-Eomma_ tau, Kyunnie sangat dekat dengan _Halmonie_, sangaaatt dekat! Tapi, Kyu harus bisa ngelupain _halmonie_. Janji?" Tanya _Eomma _Cho. Tersirat kesedihan matanya.

"_Shi..Shireo, Eomma_.. _Hal-halmonie_, _halmonie_ memang ada. Dia, dia selalu berada di ruang keluarga, merajut dan menjahit. Kadang, dia juga menggunakan kursi pijat milik _Appa_," ucap Kyuhyun sedih. Kyuhyun lebih dari anak yang lain. Kyuhyun bisa melihat hantu. Dia bisa.

"SADARLAH TUAN MUDA CHO! BANGUN DARI MIMPIMU, DASAR BODOH!" Cho Ahra, _noona_ Kyuhyun yang memang agak … Centil? Atau mentel mungkin? Tukang dandan? Yah, bisa dibilang begitu. Ciri gadis populer. Kini Ahra membentak Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah! Tak ada gunanya menasihati anak yang suka berhalusinasi sepertinya. Naik ke atas!" kini giliran _Appa _Cho membentak Kyuhyun.

Tanpa disuruh, dia melakukan hal itu.

Tanpa memperdulikan perasaan Kyuhyun, _Noona _dan _Appa_ Kyuhyun membentaknya.

**[Paranormal?]**

"Oh, hai, binks!" Kyuhyun menyapa setiap hantu yang ditemuinya di jalan. Termasuk Binks, anjing hantu itu. Arwah hantu yang masih ada dibumi, disebabkan karena masih penasaran. Dan seekor anjing, bagaimana dia bisa penasaran. Baiklah, akan Min Ra jelaskan. Majikan Binks, Katie, dan Binks sendiri akan mengikuti lomba 'Anjing Berbakat Seoul 2008' 5 tahun yang lalu. Saat mau mengikuti lomba, sebuah batu-bata dari truk yang mengangkut batu-bata menghantam kepala Binks. Dan akhirnya Binks meninggal. Dia penasaran karena tidak jadi mengikuti lomba itu.

Kyuhyun terus berjalan. Dia melihat mayat seekor kucing. Dan arwahnya berada di dekat situ.

"Aww.. Kemarilah, manis!" Kyuhyun tampak mengelus kucing itu, dan tidak menyadari tatapan aneh di sekitarnya.

"Owhh.. Hehehe.." Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya.

.

.

"Hari yang indah, nyonya Futaba! Kau menikmati angin?"

"Halo, tuan Park! Apa kakimu sudah tidak dingin? Oh, maafkan aku, Haneul-ya! Tidak sengaja,"

"Siap komandan! Haha! Aku telat Mr. Jimmy,"

Hantu yang disapa Kyuhyun menjawabnya.

Tatapan aneh disekitarnya, membuat Kyuhyun tak nyaman.

Dia mempercepat langkahnya ke sekolah.

.

.

"Oh, pagi ber-zombie, tuan Cho FreaKyu!" ucapan frontal Donghae membuat membuat Kyuhyun marah. Apalagi ucapannya disambut oleh tawa kedua teman Donghee, Jungsoo dan Youngwoon.

"Ahahah. Lucu sekali, Mr. Lee!" jawab Kyuhyun seadanya.

Lee Donghae aslinya orang Inggris. Nama Inggrisnya 'Aiden Lee'. Dia pindah ke Korea Selatan karena tuntutan pekerjaan ayahnya.

_Kriingg! Kreengg! Kriingg! Kreengg! _*suarabelmacamapaitu-_-*

_Dugh!_

"Aish.. _Appo_," lirih Kyuhyun. Dia mengumpulkan barang-barangnya, lalu berlari masuk.

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap pintu lokernya.

'FreaKiu. E oh!..'

Tulisan bodoh itu. Donghae. Donghae memang tidak pandai, uh.. Tidak lancar menulis. Bahkan penggunaan tanda baca saja masih salah. Harusnya tulisannya 'FreaKyu, eoh?'

"Kyuhyun-ssi, kita sama! Lihat ini, 'Fattee'." Ucap seorang anak. Hyukjae.

_[Disini ceritanya HyukJussi gendut yaa;)]_

"Hhh.." hanya helaan nafas yang terdengar dari Kyuhyun.

**[Paranormal?]**

"Dengan ekspresi, Sungmin!"

"_Nee~_" jawab Sungmin tak ikhlas.

_Di suatu malam yang gelap … Bintang enggan muncul, bulan tertutup awan … Tujuh penyihir … BANGKIT KEMBALI! Mereka … Mereka menghancurkan umat manusia … Mereka mayat yang kembali berjalan, melihat dan merasa … Awan hitam berubah menjadi ungu tua, tanda kehidupan zombie … TELAH DIMULAI!_

"Seperti itu, _arra?_" bentak Kim _Sonsaengnim_. Kim Kibum namanya. Seorang guru teater, seorang aktor. *jiahcaranulisnyaaa_m_*

"Sekarang giliran tuan Cho! Ayo, Cho!" seru Kim _Sonsaengnim._

"Aaah, arghh, ti-tidak, tidak, tidak! _An-andwae, andwaeee!_" Kyuhyun menjerit histeris. Dalam penglihatannya, wajah Donghae, Sungmin, dan Kim _Sonsaeng_ berubah. Seram! Menjadi keriput seperti batang pohon, kecoklatan dan penuh darah.

"Wajahmu, Min-Sungmin, dan.. Tuan-tu-tuan Lee, dan.. Aaaa!" jerit Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa Cho?" suara lirih namun menakutkan terdengar.

"Hihihihii … Kenapaa? Wajah manisku? Kenapaaa?"

"Apa FreaKyuu? Ihihihiiii…" kembali terdengar lirihan itu.

"Ti… TIDAAAAAAAAAK!"

**[Paranormal?]**

**TBC**

Annyeonghaseyo, reader-deul!

Minra imnida, bangeubseumnida;)

Gomawo buat yang udah mau mampir ke fict ini.

Fict ini adalah fict pertama Minra.

Minra seneeeeng, banget kalo ada yang mau baca.

Jangan jadi silent reader, ya?

RnR kalo bisa!

Guest Minra terima, kritik, saran, juga.

Ahh .. mungkin ada yang kurang suka sama gaya penulisan Minra?

Gapapakok, gapapah. Reviewnya aja.

Soalnya ripiyuh itu memengaruhi semangat nulis Minra, ahehehek.

Typo? Mian. Abal? Mian. Gaje? Mianhaeee!

Diketik 1 jam aja loh ini. Sumpedeguweee!

And,

GAK TERIMA BASHH! *capslockjebol

**FreaKyu! (Paranormal?)**

.

.

**Author:**

Chominra2811

.

.

**Cast:**

Kyuhyun;

SuJu members;

And ..

Cho Ahra?

.

.

**Genre:**

Fantasy, Supernatural

Lil' bit of Romance

Friendship

School-life

.

.

**Disclaimer:**

Super Junior©SMEntertaiment

FreaKyu! (Paranormal?)©chominra2811

.

.

**WARN!**

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

NO BASH FOR THE CHARA!

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!

TYPO, ABAL, GAJE.

ZOMBIES EVERYWHERE!

KINDA YAOI (?)

ALL OF AUTHOR POV

CHAPTER TWO!

*capslockjebol xD*

.

.

_Last chapter:_


End file.
